Due to the sustained global energy shortage, the price of oil becomes higher and the environmental consciousness rises day by days. The most popular subject of the energy industry is how to provide a clean and effective energy. In a variety of alternative energies, the chemical battery is the most actively developing technology. With continued investment in research and development of related industries, the chemical battery technology is not only continuously improved and enhanced, but also widely used in our daily life, such as consuming electronics, medical equipment, electric bicycles, electric motorcycles, electric cars and electric buses.
Particularly, the Lithium Metal Phosphate (LiMPO4, among which M may be any metal, e.g. Fe, Co, Mn) composite batteries are widely accepted by the market because of the large current and long life cycle. Also, the Lithium Metal Phosphate composite batteries have no risk of explosion and have the advantages of high power efficiency and low pollution so as to be used in replace of the conventional lead-acid, nickel-metal hydride and nickel-cadmium batteries. After years of research, the Lithium Metal Phosphate Nano-Co-crystalline Olivine (hereinafter referred as “LMP-NCO”) battery is developed. The LMP-NCO battery is a single compound consisting Li, P and metals or precursor of metal composition, and is a non-coated and non-doped material, so that the LMP-NCO battery can significantly improve the power conductivity and eliminate impurities. Moreover, the price of the LMP-NCO battery is lower than conventional lithium metal phosphate materials, in which the LMP-NCO battery has higher market competitiveness and becomes the main product of the industry.
In general, lithium ferric phosphate and lithium manganese phosphate are commonly applied to the preparation methods of LMP-NCO and the battery composite materials prepared with the preparation methods. However, a lack of stability of the manufacturing processes is caused by the reduction-oxidation reactions, hence the difficulty of the manufacturing processes is increased. Moreover, the agglomeration effects are prone to be occurred between compounds, such that the product size cannot meet the practical demands, and the performance of the battery cannot be as good as expected.
There is a need of providing a preparation method of a battery composite material and a precursor thereof to obviate the drawbacks encountered from the prior art.